


Pillow Talk

by Laparoscopic



Series: EGS [8]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fan Art, Illustrated, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, cucumber, gender transformations, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: Elliot and Ashley's Wonderful Weekend. Includes events alluded to in Elliot's chapter of FIH.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I generally hate saying "You should read X first," but this story references the story [_Two People, Four Bodies_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973055) rather heavily in the middle. I've put a "Read Here" note in the middle of the story (yuck!) where it would best fit in. Sorry about that, but I didn't feel like retelling that story in its entirety for this story.

“Elllllliot…” Ashley called in a sing-song voice, drawing her boyfriend’s attention from across the cafeteria. He turned, caught sight of her amidst the early-morning crowd, and smiled. Ashley admired him as she watched him crossing the room, effortlessly weaving through the half-awake students to get to her. She loved watching him move, he was so thoughtlessly graceful, an athletic surety to his motions born of his years of martial arts training. The sight of his broad shoulders and kind smile made her heart race a little as he approached, and she turned her face up to receive a kiss as he arrived at the table she was sitting at.

“Hi, sweetie,” he said, giving her a quick peck, all that they could get away with in public spaces at school. As he sat down in the chair next to her, he asked, “How’re you feeling today? Is everything okay?”

Ashley frowned. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because you said you had a doctor’s appointment yesterday. I was just hoping you were okay.”

“Oh! _That._ ” A slow smile crept across Ashley’s face, and she leaned in closer. Elliot responded in kind, and she giggled a little as she put her lips next to his ear. “Guess what _I_ got at the gynecologist’s yesterday.”

He immediately turned bright red, causing her to giggle more. For someone who spent such a large portion of his life as a woman, he was remarkably easy to fluster sometimes. “Uhhh…” he replied, sounding utterly clueless.

Ashley took pity on him, even though she was fairly sure she could torture a few more blushes out of him first if she really wanted to. “I got an IUD put in.”

“Oh? Oh!” Although he was still red, his smile slowly matched her own. “That’s…that’s nice,” he said.

“Mmm-hmm. And the doctor said it’s okay to ‘test it out’ by Saturday. No more condoms for us, boy. And do you know where my sister and folks are going to be, this Saturday?”

“No?”

“They’ll be gone overnight to the state soccer tournaments in Peoria. They leave at the crack of dawn, and they won’t be back until Sunday afternoon.”

“Really. How…interesting.”

Tedd walked up and sat down opposite them at the table. “What’s interesting?” he asked.

“Uh…” Elliot looked trapped.

Ashley smiled and said cheerily, “We were just making weekend plans.”

“Yeah? Anything good?” asked Tedd.

“We were just talking about my sister’s soccer tournament.”

“Oh.” Tedd immediately lost interest. “Have fun.” He pulled a textbook out of his backpack and started flipping through it.

Ashley looked at Elliot, who was looking impressed at how easily she had deflected Tedd with what was _technically_ the truth. She smiled and leaned in close to Elliot and whispered into his ear, “I need you to screw my brains out on every single horizontal surface in the house while they’re gone.”

Elliot’s jaw dropped, then he made a startled sound somewhere between a gulp and a giggle before he clamped his mouth shut around the unmanly sound. He pulled away from Ashley and looked at her, his lips twitching in an embarrassed smile. “That’s…that sounds like a…worthwhile objective,” he said, his voice a little high pitched.

Tedd looked up, glanced at Elliot’s red face, and shook his head, grinning a little, before returning his attention to the book.

Ashley sat back and smiled sunnily at him, all sweetness and innocence as far as anyone else could tell. “Oh, good, I’m glad you agree.” As the first bell rang for the start of the school day, she glanced down at his lap, then giggled again. “Good luck getting to class.” She leaned in close and murmured, “Maybe hold your backpack in front of you as you walk.”

Elliot shifted uncomfortably, subtly trying to push his erection into a less visible position before standing up. He glared, not very convincingly, at Ashley. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Now remember—every single one.”

Elliot swallowed hard as his cock twitched in response to the images that suddenly flooded his brain. Ashley giggled again and skipped off to class. Elliot watched her go, her bouncing ponytail distracting him as he imagined other parts of her bouncing as well.

“Every single what?” asked Tedd.

“Ah…nothing. Nothing important.” Elliot opened his backpack and pulled out a notebook to carry in front of him.

Tedd arched an eyebrow at him, and smirked. “Sometimes I wish I had Grace’s sense of hearing. That seemed like a pretty impressive ‘nothing’.”

Elliot rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get to class.”

As they headed off to Calculus, Tedd asked, “Are you okay, dude? You’re limping a little.”

“Uh, yeah, just a muscle cramp. I…worked out too hard last night.”

“Uh-huh. Well, don’t work out too hard this weekend.”

Elliot sighed, annoyed but not surprised that Tedd had picked up on Ashley’s intentions.

Tedd clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, let’s not be late to class. Calculus is hard enough as it is.”

Elliot groaned. _That’s not the only thing that’s hard_ , and he tried to think unsexy thoughts. Calculus certainly helped with that.

 

* * *

 

By noon on Saturday, Elliot and Ashley had already made love three times (twice while Elliot was male, once while female), and they had made good progress towards her only partially joking goal of having sex on every available horizontal surface in the house. Although Elliot had drawn the line at her parents’ bedroom, and even more emphatically at her sister’s bedroom. “Too many stuffed animals staring at me,” he muttered. “And that Fluttershy poster…” He shuddered.

At the end of their third time, they somehow ended up in her bed (having “anointed” her desk, desk chair, and, _very_ briefly, her dresser). Ashley pulled herself off of Elliot’s cock and flopped onto the bed beside him, panting. She curled up against his side, her head on his chest, one leg thrown over his hips. She ground her soggy pussy against his hip a little, just enjoying the slippery pressure. Sex without a condom was certainly messier, but, as far as she was concerned, that just made it all the hotter. She loved the feeling of his cum trickling out of her, simultaneously slick and sticky.

She sighed happily, their hot sweaty bodies slowly cooling. They swapped a few gentle kisses back and forth, then Ashley buried her head in the crook of his neck as her breathing finally return to normal. She mentally reviewed some of the “firsts” they had achieved today—sofa, recliner, washing machine, kitchen counter— which brought another “first” to mind for her.

“So…is it later, yet?” asked Ashley, her fingers tracing a gentle pattern through Elliot’s sparse chest hair.

“Za?” Elliot looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. “Well, it’s later than when we started. But we’ve still got all afternoon. And evening.”

Ashley giggled. “Good, I’m glad you’re thinking positively. But what I meant was…” she bit her lip, curiosity warring with shyness. “When I asked you a few weeks ago how you lost your virginity, you said that it was complicated, and I should ask you later.” She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. “So. Is it later, yet?”

“Oh! Um. I…” He stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He slowly blew it out, then looked back at her, a nervous smile on his lips. “Uh. Yeah. Sure. If you really want to know. It’s…kind of embarrassing.”

Ashley arched an eyebrow at him. “Mortifyingly embarrassing, or just awkward? You don’t _have_ to tell me if you don’t want to.” Though her curiosity had been piqued, and now she _really_ wanted to know.

Elliot shrugged. “Eh…just a little bit. It’s mostly…weird.”

Ashley smiled. “Weird can be good. Fun. Some of what _we_ do most people would consider weird.”

“Hah. Some of what we do most people would consider _impossible_.”

“No, I’m pretty sure any reasonably flexible gymnast could have gotten into that position we used on the dining room table,” Ashley teased.

Elliot snorted. “Yeah, but changing sexes half-way through the act…”

“Ah, yes, of course, there _is_ that.”

Elliot chuckled. “I must admit, I’m kinda proud of my aim. I managed to position myself just right so that my emerging cock slipped right into your pussy.”

“Mmm, yes, that _was_ nice.” Ashley shivered a little at the memory.

“It occurred to me afterwards, it’s a good thing my aim was true—wouldn’t have wanted to slip into any, ah, alternate orifices.”

 _That could have been nice, too,_ Ashley thought, but she was feeling too shy to admit to that particular desire just yet. Which just seemed silly, she knew, given what else they’d already done, but still…

She put her head back down on Elliot’s chest, and gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts. “So, what was so weird about your first time?”

“Well…for starters, have you met Fox yet?”

Ashley frowned in thought, then shook her head. “I don’t think so…is she the xylophone player in the marching band?”

Elliot laughed. “No, no. She’s not a student at school. She’s a magical being.”

Ashley lifted her head and propped it up on her elbow, the better to look at Elliot. “I assume you’re being literal here, not just singing her praises?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s a construct, a magically created being. Person.”

“Created by who?”

“Um. Nanase.” He took a deep breath. “In fact, Fox is a magically created clone of Nanase. Or rather, as she likes to put it, a slightly inaccurate copy.”

“And…this magical creature was the first person you ever had sex with?”

Elliot nodded.

Ashley bit her lip and tried to push down a surge of insecurity and jealousy at the mental image of Elliot with Nanase, or her clone. She already knew that they had been a couple for a while, which had broken off when Nanase finally realized—or more like, admitted to herself—that she wasn’t straight.

She admired Nanase greatly; she was so many things that Ashley wasn’t—magically adept, a black belt, multi-lingual, and stacked like the proverbial brick shit house. She knew Elliot loved her the way she was, but she still felt a little insecure about the modest size of her boobs every now and then. Especially when put into comparison with Nanase. Or this Fox, who presumably looked just like Nanase.

Then she frowned. “Uh, wait, does that mean Nanase is actually bi? If you had sex with her, uh, clone.”

“Her copy. Fox likes to do little things that differentiate her from Nanase, even though she is, really, just a part of Nanase.”

Ashley giggled and rested her hand on Elliot’s flaccid cock. It was almost as wet and slippery as her pussy. “ _Little_ things? I don’t think so.”

Elliot chuckled. “Why, thank you, dear.” They spent a few minutes kissing and nuzzling, which Ashley broke off when she felt Elliot’s cock begin to return to attention.

“Oh, no you don’t, mister, you don’t get out of telling me your story that easily.”

“That’s not easy, it’s hard.”

“Hah hah.” She pulled her hand away from his crotch, causing Elliot to give a disappointed little sigh.

“What more do you want to know? Fox was my first, I slept with a magical being, not a real person. So, in a sense, _you_ were my first, my love.”

Ashley smiled. “That’s sweet. I like that idea.” She ground her pussy against his leg a little harder, and added, “But I want details. _Lots_ of them.”

Elliot looked at her, a puzzled smile on his face. “Really?”

She bit her lip, blushing a little. “Um. Yeah. The thought of you with Na—er, Fox—it…it made me a little…jealous, at first. But if she’s not a real person—”

“Well, that’s kinda up for debate,” Elliot interjected. “She sorta is and isn't.”

“Um. Well. But if she’s not _really_ Nanase, she just looks like her, the, uh, mental image…of you with her…inside her…” she trailed off, blushing even more.

Elliot’s hand drifted down to cup her breast, finding her nipple hard and pointy. “It turns you on?”

Ashley buried her head in his chest, and nodded. “Um. Yeah.”

Elliot chuckled, a throaty sexy sound. “Well. In that case. It started one night when I came home late from an evening of hanging out with Tedd and Grace…”

* * *

[Author’s note: see [_Two People, Four Bodies_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973055) ]

* * *

Ashley was silent for a while after Elliot finished his tale. She was still curled up alongside him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Elliot stroked a hand up and down her back, and after a minute of silence, asked hesitantly, “So…was that weird enough for you?”

Ashley pulled back from him and propped her head up on her elbow. She gave a little smile. “Oh, yeah. That was weird enough.”

“Um…was it _too_ weird?” he asked anxiously.

Ashley shook her head. “No, no, not at all.”

“It’s just…you’re not saying much of anything.”

“Mmm. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“Like, what? What’s bothering you?”

“What makes you think something’s bothering me?”

“Well…you seemed pretty into it, and turned on, for most of the story. But now you’re…quiet.”

“Hmm.”

“So, nothing’s bothering you?”

Ashley sighed, and plopped back down next to Elliot. “Nothing in your story, no.”

“Er. That implies _something_ is bothering you. What is it?”

Ashley was silent a long moment, then said, “I guess it’s my reaction to what happened that surprises me.”

“Your reaction?”

Ashley frowned, trying to find a way to verbalize what had her discombobulated. “I…found it all…pretty hot. Even, or perhaps I should say _especially_ , some of the parts that you kind of glossed over.”

“Hunh? What did I skip?”

“Not skip, but…you didn’t exactly dwell on…” she paused, and took a deep breath. “You just sort of mentioned in passing that you were essentially having sex with _three_ people at once. One of whom is your sister.”

“ _Za?_ …”

Ashley looked at Elliot’s boggled expression, and laughed. “You really didn’t think of it that way?”

“Uh. No. No, not really. Not at _all_.”

“Huh.”

Elliot was silent a moment, then he shook his head. “So, wait a minute, that idea turns you on?”

“Well…yeah.”

“Oh.” Elliot’s face was bright red, and he stared at the ceiling for a long moment. Ashley slid her hand a little way back down his torso, to find that his emotional barometer was not quite as flaccid as it had been.

“Seems like it turns you on a little, too,” she observed with a wry grin.

“Ah…fuck.” Elliot laid a forearm across his eyes, hiding from her view. After a few moments, he dropped his arm, and shot her a wry smile.

“So, thinking of your sister in a sexual way is…exciting?”

Elliot shrugged, jiggling Ashley’s head where it rested on his shoulder. “It has kinda come up. Before. At home, I mean.”

Ashley ignored the opportunity for an easy joke, and instead said, “How so?”

Elliot was silent for a long moment. “You know that Ellen has all my memories up to the point when she was born. She knows all my thoughts, my actions, my…habits.”

“Yes?”

“So, a couple of weeks after she moved in, she asked me one night, as we were getting ready for bed…” Elliot stopped, and looked away from Ashley.

“She asked you?” Ashley prompted.

He looked back at her with a nervous smile. “She said, ‘So, Elliot, when are you jerking off?’ ”

Ashley giggled, then covered her mouth. “That was pretty forward of her.”

“No, not really. Especially in the early days, our conversations were almost like talking to myself. As time went on, and she became more of an individual, that was less and less the case, but at first…” He shrugged. “It was embarrassing, sure, but, I couldn’t deny she knew my habits.”

“Oh? And what were those habits?” asked Ashley with a grin.

“Ah…”

“Oh, come on, you think I don’t know that boys play with themselves every chance they get?”

Elliot gave her an amused look. “Where did you get that idea? Not that I’m saying you’re wrong, or anything.”

“Well, mostly from my friend Liz. She has three brothers, and they’re…less than subtle sometimes. She’s complained about them. Both the noise and the smell.”

“Ah. Well, in any event, uh, yeah. Ellen knew my habits, which were…fairly regular.”

“How regular?”

Elliot shot her a sidelong glance. “Does it really matter?”

“I want to know _all_ about you.” She waggled her eyebrows at him in an attempt at a leer, a gesture that she was aware was too cute on her face to actually be lecherous. She offered, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Hmm. Now _there’s_ incentive. All right, so I jerked off pretty much every night after going to bed. Which came to a screeching halt when I started sharing a room with my new twin sister.”

“Oh, my.” Ashley flushed, feeling a prickle of arousal at that mental image. “So, what did you tell her? When were you, um, jerking it?”

“In the shower, or when she wasn’t home, or whatever. Just…not as often as before.”

Ashley frowned in thought. “So, wait a minute, if she came from you, those would have been _her_ habits, too. So when was _she_ getting the job done?”

Elliot chuckled. “That was sort of her point. She was feeling a little constrained _,_ too.”

“So, what did you do about it?”

“Well, we talked about it for a while, once the blushing died down. We both agreed that the shower wasn’t awful, but that bed was more comfortable. So, eventually…”

“Eventually?” Ashley prodded. She felt as if she were dragging this story out of him piecemeal.

Elliot sighed. “Eventually, we agreed to just mutually ignore each other after lights out.”

Ashley felt a jolt of arousal rush through her body as she parsed the implications of Elliot’s statement. “So, you mean you both?…”

Elliot sighed again. “Yeah, yeah, we both, uh, go at it under the covers, on opposite sides of the room.”

“Oh. Oh my.” Ashley found herself breathing deeper, and could feel her face and chest flushing at the mental image. She rubbed her pussy against Elliot’s thigh a little more. “Was there…could you hear much?”

“Not at first. Just some sheets rustling, an occasional, uh, wet rubbing noise. She started out like me, pretty quiet when playing with herself. But over time…I don’t know if it’s a guy versus girl thing, or if it was just Ellen being Not-Elliot as hard as she could—which she did a lot of, in the early days—but over the following weeks she became…a bit more vocal. _Quietly_ vocal, of course; we—she—didn’t want to disturb out parents, but her little whimpers were quite audible from across the room…”

Ashley ground her pussy more assertively against Elliot’s thigh, and started slowly stroking his rising cock. “Ummm. Sounds like fun.”

Elliot’s blush increased. “Yeah, but…she’s my _sister_.”

“Sort of. Kind of.”

“Yeah. Sort of. There’s the rub.” Then he winced, as Ashley giggled at his unfortunate word choice.

“So, was listening to her _inspirational_?” asked Ashley. She couldn’t help but notice that although he wasn’t actively participating in her actions at the moment, he wasn’t pushing her hand away from his slowly hardening cock either.

“Oh, yeah…”

Ashley waited for him to say more, but when he seemed inclined towards silence, she prompted, “And were you inspirational for her, too?”

Elliot gave a short laugh. “I never asked. We’d agreed to ignore each other, remember? But…”

“But?”

“Some nights we’d, uh, finish up at almost the same time. Sort of…a race to the finish, as it were. Egging each other on.”

“And you never _talked_ about this with her?” Ashley was incredulous.

Elliot shrugged. “That was our agreement. Lights out. Ignore each other.”

“Except it sounds like you were doing anything _but_ ignoring each other.”

“Well. Yeah.”

Ashley considered kissing her way down his torso, wanting to suck on his semi-erect cock and bring him back to full arousal, but she also wanted to hear more, and based on previous experience she knew that he’d be quickly rendered incoherent with his cock in her mouth.

“So, you never discussed anything about playing with yourselves, after that initial conversation?”

“Well.”

“Come on, give. What, exactly?”

“Hey, I thought you were going to show me yours if I showed you mine?”

“I don’t think you’re done yet.”

“Come on, give,” Elliot repeated. He gently tweaked one of her nipples, and Ashley gasped. “I want some juicy details too.” He grinned. “I shouldn’t be the only one blushing here.”

Ashley squirmed a little. “Ah…what’s there to say? Of course I play with myself. Guys don’t have a monopoly on that.”

“Obviously. Given Ellen’s antics, and my own when I’m female, for that matter.”

Ashley’s interest jumped at that mental image. “Ooh, really? What _do_ you do when female?”

“What do you _think_ I do? I don’t necessarily take the night off because I’ve shifted forms. But you’re dodging the question, what do _you_ do? Come on, you’re not the only one who wants details. How often do you mistressbate?”

Ashley stared blankly at Elliot for a moment, until she parsed the word. Then she cracked up. “ _Mistressbate?_ ”

Elliot chuckled. “Ellen came up with that one. But, come on, give.”

Ashley kept giggling, but finally managed to admit, “Pretty often. Maybe not every night, but…pretty close to it.”

“And how do you do it?”

Ashley pulled her head back so she could look him in the face. “The usual way?”

“Yeah, but what’s the usual way for you? Fingers, vibrator, shower-head, pillow, bedpost, cucumber…”

Ashley’s face went red as he hit on her most secret pleasure. “Ahh…” She buried her face in his neck, hiding from him. “Uh, that,” she mumbled quietly.

“That? That which? All of them?”

“Well, yeah, most of those, at one time or another, but for special occasions…” She took a deep breath. “I really like veggies. Carrots. Cucumbers.”

“Oh. Oh, my.” Ashley felt Elliot’s cock jump a little in her hand as he contemplated the thought. “Well, that explains why I didn’t have to worry about hurting you the first time we made love.”

“Oh, yeah. My cherry’s been gone for years.”

“ _Years?_ How long have you been raiding the fridge for your erotic pleasures?”

Ashely giggled again. She felt like her face was so red as to be purple, and yet at the same time, she was feeling more aroused than she had in…well, in a couple of hours, to be honest, but it _had_ been a better-than-average day. She continued to slowly hump Elliot’s thigh, and squeezed his cock in her hand. “Since I was about…ten.”

Elliot’s cock twitched again.

“Mind you, I started out with slim carrots. Didn’t graduate to cucumbers until a few years later.”

“And…what do you do with them when you’re done?”

“Heh. Would you like a salad with lunch?”

“Mmmm…with Ashley flavored salad dressing?”

Ashley said, in a rapid monotone like a bored waitress, “Yeah, we’ve got Italian, ranch, thousand island, balsamic, French, _orrr_ …creamy cucumber.”

Elliot burst out laughing. And continued to laugh. Ashley hadn’t thought the joke was _that_ funny, but he seemed to be having a hard time stopping. “Cr-creamy _cucumber,”_ he spluttered through his laughter.

When he started to slow down, she moaned seductively, “Oooh, _creamy_ _cucumber_ ,” and he was lost again. Ashley laughed along with him, swept up in the ridiculousness of it.

A couple of minutes later, Elliot regained his composure, and said, “But really. Do you just…put them back in the fridge when you’re done?”

Ashley grinned. “Naw. Although a carrot doesn’t bruise, so I guess it _could_ be peeled and eaten. Cukes I usually peel _before_ use, so, afterwards, down the disposal they go.”

“Alas, poor cucumber, a sorry reward for such a noble service.” Then he shook his head. “Wait, don’t your parents notice the depletion of the veggie drawer?”

“Who notices a single carrot missing from a bag? And I don’t indulge all that often. And sometimes I’ll pick up my own ‘personal produce’ at the store on my way home from school or practice, so they never know about them in the first place.” She grinned. “Shopping for just the right size cucumber can be…inspirational. Just buying it can be a turn-on, knowing what I’m going to be doing with it. Once…” She trailed off, and looked away from Elliot.

“Once? Once what?”

“Never mind.”

“Oh, come on, you can’t leave me hanging like that. Once _what_?”

Ashley shut her eyes tight, took a breath, and blurted out, “Once I couldn’t wait until I got home, so I…did myself in the car in the grocery store parking lot.”

Elliot’s eyes went wide. “Wow. That’s…hot.” Then he frowned. “Weren’t you afraid of getting caught?”

“It was evening, and dark, and all my, uh, activity was below the level of the windows. I was wearing a skirt, so it was easy to just pull aside the crotch of my panties to, um, get access.” She bit her lip, then added, “At one point a woman walked by on the way to her car, so I just pushed my skirt down and pretended to be texting. Sitting there with six inches of cucumber stuffed into my pussy.”

“ _Fuck.”_ Elliot breathed deeply, and bent his head down to suck on Ashley’s nipple. Ashley gasped, then pushed his head away.

“Hold it, you don’t get out of finishing _your_ story so easily.”

“My story?”

“When did you and Ellen discuss other _things_?”

Elliot sighed. “I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that.”

“Not a chance. Your turn, buster.”

“Well…shortly after I first started having to change forms before going to bed at night. It—masturbating, that is—wasn’t intuitively obvious.”

“Hunh?”

“I mean, for a guy, it’s, you know”—he reached down and waggled his cock a little—“all just _out there_ , you know? Obvious. Easy to get a handle on.”

Ashley giggled.

“And just to make it even _more_ complicated, each form has its own sexual preferences. Like, I enjoy penetration a lot when I’m in my mild-mannered disguise, but not at all when I’m Gothy. I’m not sure ‘Heidi’ even _has_ a libido, which, given my lack of self-control in that form, is probably a good thing. So, even though I was still horny in most of my female forms, it wasn’t always immediately obvious what to do. _How_ to do it. When female. ”

“Oh. I guess.”

Elliot kissed the top of her head. “Not a problem, for you?”

Ashley shrugged. “Honestly, I can’t recall ever _not_ playing with myself in some way. Though I guess, from talking with friends, that I’m kinda unusual in that regard.” She thought back on some of her earliest sexual fantasies for a moment, then shook her head. “But, what does that have to do with Ellen?”

“Well…she was me. Until she was her. So, initially, she had the same problem, only…she solved it sooner. One night, I was practically dying of frustration, from being on the brink of coming but not quite being able to get there. I muttered ‘ _dammit_ ’ or something. Ellen figured out what was going on—”

“Or not going on.”

Elliot snorted. “Right. But in any event, the next day she, ah, offered me a few helpful tips.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Elliot shrugged. “Nothing too weird, just practical advice. Although one tip almost got me concussed.”

“ _What?_ How?”

“She suggested I try using the hand-held shower sprayer. Which I did the next time I showered, and, _boy_ , did it work. So much so, that my legs gave out as I came and I fell down in the shower.”

“Oops.”

“Yeah, oops. When I got back to the room, rubbing at the bump on the back of my head, she just rolled her eyes, shook her head and said, ‘Lay down in the tub _first_ , doofus.’ ”

Ashley burst into laughter, and after a moment, Elliot joined her. “She could have mentioned that _before_ , in her helpful tips,” Ashley observed.

“Yeah, that would have saved me some pain. I guess she just assumed it was obvious.”

Ashley stared at Elliot’s cock, half-erect in her grasp, and bit her lip. “Show me.”

“Za? Show you what?”

Ashley grinned and let go of his cock. “I want to see you…jerking it. Playing with yourself.” She rolled away from Elliot, giggling and evading his grasp as he made a grab for her. “I’ve always been curious. _You_ have an insider’s view on how girls do it, but _I_ don’t have that advantage.” She stared challengingly at her lover. “I want to see you get yourself off.”

Elliot grimaced. “I don’t know…” he said reluctantly.

Ashley laughed. “Oh, come on, after all we’ve done, why would that be so embarrassing?”

“I…guess ‘cause it’s something that’s usually done alone? Privately?”

“Well, if you can do it in front of Ellen, why not me?”

“That’s different. She doesn’t actually _watch._ And besides, Ellen _was_ me. I couldn’t show her anything she hasn’t seen before.”

Ashley sat up. “Well, I want to see. What if there _is_ something I haven’t seen before? I’d like to know what you like. What I might do differently, to make you feel good.” She smirked. “Think of it as furthering my education.”

“Hmm.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “But education should be a two-way street. I’d like to know more about you, too.” He grinned. “And it would certainly be inspirational, watching you.”

“Oh!” Ashley considered that for a moment, then nodded. “And vice-versa. All right. That’s…fair.” She looked at his semi-flaccid cock, and asked “Are you, ah, up to the task right now? Or do you need to change forms?”

They’d made a delightful discovery, earlier in the day: Elliot changing to a female form and then back to a male form eliminated any refractory period or “down time” for his male body—he was able to perform again immediately. Elliot had said he was pretty certain that Tedd could provide an in-depth explanation of why that should be so, and he was equally certain that he had absolutely no desire to ask him about it. They just enjoyed the benefit.

“Eh…” Elliot waggled his half-erect cock a little, then conceded, “You drained me pretty dry, that last round. I think I’d better shift, if you want any kind of show.” He smiled at her. “Any requests? Or should I just make it a quick there and back, so I can get it up again?” Ashley frequently had requests for Elliot’s female forms, and he was always happy to go along.

“No, not if it’s just going to be a quick shift, and we’re not going to make love in that form.”

Elliot looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grinned, and his form blurred and shrank, turning into a copy of Ashley. She gave the real Ashley a sultry look. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind a little tribadism, as a change of pace.”

Ashley hesitated a second, tempted by the kinky possibilities of making love to herself, then she shook her head. “You’re not getting out of your demonstration that easily. Begone, you wicked temptress!” Elliot laughed, and her form shimmered and changed again. Ashley added, “Though that form could be fun, later.”

Elliot, once again male, asked, “So, how?…”

Ashley knelt and piled up several pillows at the foot of her bed, then turned around, so she was head-to-toe with Elliot. “You can lean up against the headboard,” she suggested. He scooted up and leaned back, stroking his cock, watching her intently.

She lifted her knees and planted her feet wide, one foot between his legs. Elliot rubbed her calf with the hand that wasn’t on his cock. She spread her legs apart and let one hand drift over her vulva.

Elliot licked his lips and stared at her crotch. “Yummy.”

Ashley smiled, pleased with his response. “So, is this inspirational enough for you?” She let a finger glide in a slow circle around her clit. She was still surprised, and thrilled, at how wet she was. With both her own arousal, and two loads of Elliot’s cum.

“Sweetie, you’re _always_ inspirational to me. Although…” A lecherous grin slowly spread across his face. “Do you have any cucumbers in the fridge?”

Ashley covered her face for a moment, then dropped her hands and sighed. “Yeah…”

“So, would you mind, ah…?”

Ashley stood up, heading to the kitchen before she could think too hard about it and change her mind. “Sure, sure, just give me a minute.” She padded nude to the kitchen and grabbed her vegetable dildo from the fridge. She quickly peeled half of it, leaving several inches of skin at one end for a better grip. She had to clench her thighs tight together as she stood at the sink peeling, as she felt Elliot’s cum leaking out of her to drip down her thigh.

When she got back to her room, Elliot was still leaning against the head of her bed, slowly stroking his cock, which was standing nice and tall. She paused for a moment in the doorway, admiring the view. She sometimes had a hard time believing that she had such a sexy lover, so lovely, long, and lean. And sweet and considerate, too. The fact that he could change sexes at will was like the icing on the cake, a perfect match to her bisexual preferences and one of her favorite kinks. _I surely could have done worse for a first lover_ , she mused.

Elliot grinned at her as she re-entered the bedroom. “Is that your dear friend, Mister Cucumber?”

Ashley laughed, and shook the cuke at him. “Yup.”

He cocked his head and looked a little puzzled. “Isn’t that kinda long and skinny for a cucumber? Looks more like a zucchini.”

“It’s an English cucumber. They’re skinnier than regular garden cucumbers.”

“ _Oh._ I thought…” he trailed off, blushing.

Ashley laughed. “I’m not sure if I _could_ handle a garden cuke. Though it might be fun to try, sometime.” Out of habit, she opened her nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube, then she reconsidered and set it back down on top of the stand. Lubrication was hardly an issue at the moment. And the peeled cucumber was its own source of moisture and lube, especially when squeezed tight inside her.

She lay back down on the bed and spread her knees again. She rubbed the tip of the cool, slick vegetable across her clit, shivering a little at the chill. The coolness just added to the thrill, although she knew it would warm up fairly quickly, once inside her. She slid it up and down the length of her pussy, just stroking her labia, enjoying its damp coolness against her hot sex. Elliot’s eyes were riveted on her, and she loved seeing his cock swell just a little bit more, watching her.

“I think I might develop an inferiority complex to a vegetable,” he murmured, eyeing the pale green dildo. Although its diameter was similar to his cock’s, it was quite a bit longer than he was, almost comically so. Twice as long, or more.

Ashley snorted. “It’s not all about size. You’ve got _plenty_ of sterling qualities that Mister Cucumber lacks.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“What, are you fishing for compliments? Reassurance that I’m not going to leave you for the produce section of Whole Foods?”

“Well, they _do_ have some mighty fine produce there.”

Ashley laughed. “But nothing as wonderful as _you_ , my love.” Her laughter was cut off by a little gasp, as she finally got the angle of the cucumber just right, and a few inches slid into her waiting cunt.

She felt her whole body relax as the sensation of being stretched and filled again sent a wave of pleasure through her. Her eyes fluttered closed out of habit as she focused on the feeling, then she opened them. _Watch and learn_ , she reminded herself. She licked her lips as Elliot’s hand worked his cock. _Get inspired, too_ , she thought, feeling a thrill at the sight. As one hand worked up and down his lovely hard cock, his other hand tugged gently on his balls, stretching the scrotum out and pulling the skin on his cock down. _Huh. Learning something already,_ she thought as she filed that move away for future use.

“My, god, you’re sexy,” Elliot said, watching her in turn.

Ashley smiled, and whimpered a little as the show she was getting pushed her arousal higher. “You too.” 

For several minutes, conversation halted as they each watched the other pleasure themselves, producing quite moans and slippery wet squelching noises.

After a few minutes, Ashley recalled Elliot’s earlier comment about missed aim, which inspired a rush of heat as she considered something a little more…outré. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy, but then she thought, _What the heck. This is supposed to be educational._ “There’s another reason I prefer the skinny English cucumbers,” she admitted bashfully.

“Oh? What’s that?”

Ashley didn’t reply, but she pulled the cucumber out of her pussy, and lifted her legs, canting her hips up a bit. She kept her attention on his cock, not looking at his face, as she slide the wet vegetable down the crack of her ass, rubbing it across her asshole. She moaned a little at the sensation, and used her free hand to pull her ass cheeks a little bit apart. She shifted her grip on the cucumber and angled it up. She slowly pressed an inch or so of it into her ass, gasping at the wonderful sensation of fullness that it gave.

“Oh, _my_ ,” murmured Elliot, and Ashley was gratified to see that the hand stroking his cock moved faster in response to the show she was giving him. Reassured that she wasn’t going to turn him off with her anal pleasures, she pushed a little harder, and slid a few more inches into her ass. Once the cuke was lodged firmly inside her, she was able to return one hand to duty stroking her clit, as the other worked the cuke slowly in and out of her ass. She took several slow, steady strokes, gradually relaxing. She worked it deeper with each stroke, until she had all of the peeled portion of cucumber buried in her ass. All six or seven inches of it.

Playing with her ass always felt wonderfully naughty and transgressive, and that, combined with the hand on her clit and the sight of Elliot stroking his cock, quickly pushed her to the edge. She stroked the vegetable dildo in and out of her, picking up speed as she watched Elliot’s hand move faster too. He was pulling on his balls in a way she would never have dared, for fear of hurting him. She grinned as she watched his toes curling, his body arching with tension.

“Almost there…” she gasped.

“Me too.”

Elliot’s hand moved faster, and as she started to moan and twitch and come, he bit his lip and arched his back more, a startlingly large geyser of cum shooting out across his chest, splashing him with it. She moaned as she watched, loving the sight of his face lost in the heat of the moment, and also loving seeing the spurts of cum shooting out of his cock to puddle on his chest and belly. She was simultaneously thrilled to see him come, watching him shoot his load, and she also wished she was feeling that pulsing cock inside her. She clamped her thighs tight around the hand in her crotch and felt her asshole clench tight around the cucumber as she also came. She spasmed and convulsed, her eyes finally closing involuntarily as the orgasm swept through her. “Yes yes _yesss_ …” she hissed.

Passion spent for the moment, she opened her eyes to look at Elliot. His hand had stilled, and he stared at her, panting a little, a bit unfocused. Then he shuddered, and performed the fastest set of transformations Ashley had ever seen him do. One second he was Elliot, the next she looked like Ellen for just a bare moment, then suddenly he was Elliot again.

With a rock hard cock, and lust still burning in his eyes. “I _want_ you,” he said, his voice low and husky. He got up on his knees and moved towards her.

“Oh, _yesss,_ ” repeated Ashley, divining his intentions.

Elliot grabbed the bottle of lube on her nightstand and squirted a generous dollop of it into his hand. Rubbing it all along the length of his cock, he knelt between her spread legs. Ashley pulled the cucumber from her ass and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. She lifted her legs higher, spread them wide.

“Fuck me,” she begged. “Fuck my ass.”

Elliot groaned at her words. Even before she finished speaking, he was slipping her knees onto his shoulders, and aiming his cock at her ass. She felt like her asshole was still gaping open a bit, stretched out and relaxed, as the head of his cock slid easily into her. They both moaned simultaneously, then Elliot paused, gasping, staring into her eyes. “Is this okay?” he asked, his usual concern and consideration surfacing through the fog of lust.

Ashley almost whimpered with frustration. She thrust her hips up urgently, shoving a few more inches of his cock into her. “Give it to me, lover, I want you _all_ ,” she gasped.

Elliot kept his gaze locked on her as he slowly, gently slid the entire length of his cock into her. He ground their pelvises together, then froze. Ashley could feel his cock inside her, twitching and jumping in time with his racing pulse. She was gasping and panting from the sensations coursing through her body, happy to finally have a flesh-and-blood cock in her ass, not just a vegetable.

Elliot sucked in a sharp breath and whispered hoarsely, staring into her eyes, “You’ve got seven inches of _extremely_ hard cock stuffed up your ass, madam.”

Ashley made a choked sound that was half-way between a moan and a giggle. Elliot rarely “talked dirty,” which made it both incongruous and a turn-on when he did so. She bit back the giggle and smiled at him, returning his lust-filled gaze.

“Good,” she said. “That’s exactly where I want it. You feel _wonderful_ , sweetie.” Then she did giggle. “Beats the hell out of a cucumber.”

Elliot chuckled, and pulled back slowly, and Ashley thrilled to the feeling of him sliding out of her. “Oh, yeah. God, you’re so tight,” he murmured.

“Really?” Ashley squeezed her anal sphincter, eliciting a gasp from Elliot. Then she relaxed as she realized he couldn’t easily slide back into her if she stayed _that_ tight.

 _God, we’re really doing this,_ she thought, pleasure washing through her body. She loved the stuffed, full feeling she got from having him in her ass, so very different from having him fill her pussy.

She tried to work a hand between their bodies, to rub her clit, but Elliot was laying atop her, with her knees on his shoulders. She was curled up into a tight little ball, and there wasn’t enough room to maneuver a hand between them. She contented herself with wrapping her arms around Elliot and grabbing his lovely, muscular ass and helped pull him into her as he slid in and out of her.

Elliot was panting heavily, despite the slow speed at which he was moving. “I’m not going to last long,” he said, shuddering as he again hit full depth in her ass. “You are _so_ …fucking _hot.”_

Ashley wasn’t sure she could climax in this position, but, having already come at least a half dozen times that morning, she felt no intense need to orgasm. And besides, she was certain that there were many more orgasms in her immediate future. “Don’t hold back. Come for me, lover,” she whispered, nipping his earlobe. “Fuck me, fuck me _hard_ , fill me with your cum. Fill my _ass_ with your cum.”

Elliot gave a low groan at her words, and picked up the pace, his cock driving into her again and again in an increasing tempo. The slapping sound of his body driving into her echoed in the room, and the vibrations transmitted through her flesh sent fresh waves of pleasure through her, stimulating her clit in new and surprising ways.

She hadn’t thought she could come this way, but it appeared she might be wrong. “Yes yes yes, Elliot, fuck me hard, oh _god_ you feel so good filling me, please, love, come for me, come in me, fill me up…” Her words trailed off into an incoherent whine, and she felt her whole body tense up as an orgasm washed through her, feeling like her whole pelvis was contracting and convulsing.

Her climax was too much stimulation for Elliot to take, and he finally gave a series of quick, hard thrusts, before freezing with his cock buried deep inside her, throbbing. Ashley whimpered with delight, sure she could feel the geyser of cum shooting into her ass. She knew she was probably imagining that, but she didn’t care. “ _Yes_ , yes, give it to me, lover, give it all to me.”

Elliot groaned as he came, a prolonged animal sound of ecstasy that sent an additional shiver of pleasure through Ashley. She squeezed him as tight as she could, arms and legs wrapped around his body, pulling him as close and as deep into her as possible.

Elliot’s body suddenly went limp, and the additional weight on her made Ashley squeak. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered vaguely, and he rolled the two of them onto their sides, taking his weight of of her. Ashely slipped her legs off of his shoulders as they rolled, and they ended up almost making an “X” shape on the bed, their bodies still joined in the middle.

“Whoo. That…that was…good.” Ashley giggled at Elliot’s understatement. She was used to his vocabulary being limited for a while until his brain rebooted after orgasm.

“Yeah. Very good,” she agreed. “But…I need you to pull out now, sweetie.”

“Eh?”

“Having you in my ass only feels good when I’m really turned on.”

“Oh.” He started to comply, then paused, biting his lip. “Uh…is there going to be…any mess?”

“There shouldn’t be. I kinda hoped we’d get around to trying this today. So I, ah, made some preparations this morning before you came over.”

“Preparations?” Elliot looked blank.

Ashley couldn’t quite believe she had to spell it out for him, but then again—well, this _was_ Elliot. Her lover was many wonderful things, but he could be amazingly oblivious at times. “With an enema.”

“ _Oh._ Uh, yeah, of course. That makes sense.” He was amusingly pink with embarrassment, and she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Out. _Now_ , please,” she reiterated.

Elliot hesitantly pulled his cock out of her, and she sighed a little in relief at his absence. She squeezed her anal sphincter and felt herself close back up. She glanced down, and was relieved to see his cock was glistening with just lube and cum.

Ashley rolled out of bed, and stretched. “We should go wash up; don’t want any germs getting where they shouldn’t be.” She wiggled her hips a little, enticingly, and enjoyed the pleasant residual ache she felt in her ass as she did so.

Elliot followed her to the bathroom and they snuggled together in the shower, relaxing in the heat. Ashley scrubbed Elliot’s back, enjoying feel of his muscles underneath her soapy hands. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his back, and gave a contented little sigh. “I love you. You are _so_ much fun. Thank you.”

Elliot laughed, and turned around, sliding in her grasp. He embraced her in return, positioning himself to block the shower from spraying into her face, and kissed her forehead. “Thanks for what?” he asked.

Ashley shrugged, and snuggled against his chest, enjoying the warmth of the steamy shower and the strength of his embrace. “For everything. For being yourself. For being sexy. For being the answer to _all_ my kinky prayers.” She hesitated, then pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. She said, more seriously, “For not judging me or thinking me a freak for my…unusual tastes.”

“I think you taste wonderful.”

Ashley smiled a little, and said, “I’m serious, love.”

Elliot smiled back. “Me too. And, thank _you_ for accepting _my_ differences.” He kissed her again, then said, “I have to admit, when I started having to change sexes on a daily basis, and then broke up with Sarah, I worried I might never be able to find anyone to date. Who would accept _me_ as I am.” He smiled fondly at her. “Thank _you_ , love.”

They got out of the shower and dried each other off, enjoying the sensual pleasure of it without the urgency of sex. They returned to Ashley’s bed, and curled up to relax and recharge for a while.

Elliot nuzzled Ashley’s ear, and asked quietly, “So, just so I know, what are these strange things you think I’m being so accepting of? Because, to be honest, I’m not so sure I know where ‘normal’ leaves off and ‘strange’ begins anymore. Especially not since I started shifting forms.”

Ashley huffed a little laugh, agreeing with the sentiment. “Well…I love playing with your huge tits, and giving you multiple orgasms. I love that you can _have_ boobs as well as a cock for me to play with. I loved hearing about your sexy-times with Fox. And, um, your sister. Weird though that may be.”

“I loved watching you play with yourself, and showing off for you. I love having you in my ass. I love that you’re willing to try sex all over the place, even weird places like the kitchen counter.”

“We got that cleaned up well enough, right?” Elliot interrupted.

Ashley gave him a quick kiss. “Yes, sweetie. My mother will probably be suspicious, the kitchen is so clean.”

“Oh. Well, we could go mess it up again…”

Ashley giggled. “I’m so grateful that you don’t think I’m…slutty, for masturbating in the parking lot, or wanting to make love with you all day long. You’re so…open. Accepting. Not judgmental. I feel like I can be myself, whether I’m curled up in the corner reading a book for hours, or riding your dick on the sofa, or eating your pussy and fingering you until you come a half dozen times and forget your own name. I feel like I could tell you anything, and you’d still love me.”

“Hmm,” Elliot gave her a thoughtful look. “So. If you can tell me anything…what’s that one fantasy you haven’t shared with me yet?”

Ashley’s eyes went wide. “Ah…” _How does he know?_ she wondered.

“I mean, I assume there’s at _least_ one. If not more.” Elliot smiled. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” he said wheedlingly, echoing Ashley’s earlier offer.

She stared at Elliot, slowly shaking her head, her smile growing wider and wider as she did. “Dang. How _did_ I get so lucky?” She sat up and climbed on top of Elliot, straddling his waist. She stared down into his eyes, which were alight with love, and licked her lips. “So. Tell me honestly, love. How would you feel about…being tied up?”

Ashley found it fascinating, to watch his face flicker rapidly through a progression of emotions—startled, then nervous, then thoughtful, then a slowly growing heated smile. Elliot raised his hands above his head, and grasped the bedposts at the head of the bed. “I’m all yours, lover. Do with me what you will.”

Ashley chuckled. “Oh, I _will_.”

And she did.


End file.
